Zergi
thumb|276px|Hydralisk, jeden z najlepiej znanych zergów.Zergi - insektoidalna rasa występująca w Starcraft, jedna z trzech głównych i jedna z trzech grywalnych. Gatunek ten narodził się na planecie Zerus, położonych bardzo daleko od sektora Koprulu. Większość ze znanych zergów to efekt żniw Roju Zergów stworzonego przez Amona, który chciał zniszczyć wszechświat, a po drodze zergi zasymilowały przez to wiele rozmaitych gatunków, głównie dzikich zwierząt. Rasa ta dąży do czystości esencji, przez co zdolna jest do niebywałych zmian na drodze ewolucji, a także hodowania wielu mutacji pozwalających na lepszą adaptację do walki. Pozostała grupa zergów zwyczajowo żyła samodzielnie niczym dzikie zwierzęta w kosmosie albo też została na Zerusie, gdzie dalej ewoluowała jako rozumna rasa niezdolna do podróży kosmicznych. Biologia thumb|282px|Napęd FTL zergów, szczytowe osiągnięcie ich adaptacji.Zergi ewoluowały na Zerusie, odległej względem Koprulu planety. Tam pierwsze z nich powstały w Pierwotnej Niecce Rozrodczej, a pierwszy został pożarty przez następnego, posilając się jego esencją. Zergi szybko ewoluowały, karmiąc się esencją innych. Te pozwalały im wyhodować na sobie nowe części ciała oraz moce, na przykład skrzydła, mięśnie, ręce, szpony czy oczy. Nie potrzebowały narzędzi, wystarczyło im do tego mięso pokonanych, dzięki czemu mogły się zmieniać i rosnąć w siłę. Podróże kosmiczne odkryły dopiero stając się Rojem. Nadświadomość, istota sprawująca kontrolę nad Rojem Zergów i zniewolona umysłowo przez Upadłą Istotę, zniewoliła gargantis proximae oraz behemoty, podrózujące po kosmosie stworzenia. Pierwsze z nich poddane asymilacji zamienione zostały w nadrządców, a drugie - w lewiatany. Ten kombinat gatunkowy ma jeden wspólny mianownik - larwę. Każdy z zergów powstaje jako larwa, a ta tworząc kokon przemienia się w jeden z typów. Większość z zergów podobnych do terran czy protosów z zachowania czy z wyglądu różni się tym, że ich dłonie mają tylko dwa palce z przeciwstawnym kciukiem. Dziedzictwo Zerusa pozwoliło ponadto na "budowę" struktur, poprzez poświęcenie robotnicy - zasymilowanych os gaszyrskich - dzięki czemu mogli rozwijać swoje bazy. Bardzo szybko zergi nauczyły się też przy pomocy organizmów kosmicznych otwierać tunele nadświetlne, dzięki czemu mogą w ten sposób podróżować z jednej planety na drugą. Historia Narodziny na Zerusie thumb|282px|Zerus, miejsce narodzin zergów.Początki zergów miały miejsce miliony lat temu. Po tym jak Amonowi nie udało się wypaczyć protosów w celu rozpętania Wojny Pośród Bogów uciekł w najdalsze zakątki wszechświata, gdzie odnalazł swoją nową ofiarę. Porwał on Nadświadomość, a następnie zmienił pozostałe ze złapanych zergów w istoty o świadomości zbiorowej. Tym którym udało się ukryć, między innymi Zurvanowi, Amon pominął jako niegodne uwagi. Wkrótce udało się stworzyć też nadrządców i lewiatany, jakie zabrały Nadświadomość, a także resztę z Roju. Zergi Amona przetoczyły się przez galaktykę, pożerając między innymi Xel'naga oraz wiele ekosystemów planet. Szczęśliwie uwaga Amona nie objęła leżącej zbyt daleko Ziemi oraz pozostawionego za sobą Zerusa. Pierwotne pozostały na planecie, szybko wracając do podstawowego zajęcia - polowania i karmienia się esencją. Podczas swojej krucjaty do perfekcji Nadświadomość stworzyła cerebratów służących w roli dowódców Roju, natomiast zadanie ewolucji i mutacji powierzyła Mistrzowi Ewolucji, która otrzymała miano Abatura. Jako unikatowa istota gromadząca DNA wszystkich istot Roju miała ulepszać gatunki, tworzyć nowe rodzaje jednostek oraz znajdować sposób by nikt nie był w stanie im się oprzeć. Szybko okazało się, że do działania zbiorowej świadomości oraz tworzenia wylęgarni, leży czy uli potrzebna jest biomasa, dzięki której Rój mógł asymilować napotkane gatunki przy pomocy odpowiednich organizmów. Odwieczna asymilacja thumb|209px|Nadświadomość, istota jaka sprawowała kontrolę nad Rojem z rozkazu Amona.Kiedy Rój osiągnął perfekcję zabijając Xel'naga Nadświadomość okryła wrak statku-świata Xel'naga, gdzie dowiedziała się o kryształach khaydarinowych oraz o protosach, którzy dla niej stali się głównym celem, co idealnie zlało się z marzeniami Amona. Głównym powodem był fakt, że rasa ta była uważana przez Rój za najbardziej rozwiniętą. Nadświadomość poznała również nazwę planety - Aiur - ale nie znała jej dokładnej lokalizacji. Miała już jednak cel - znaleźć protosów. W tym celu wysłała zergi, by nie tylko szukały protosów, ale także by odnalazły ciekawe gatunki, które mogła asymilować i w ten sposób czynić Rój silniejszym narzędziem. Poprzez podróż wzdłuż całej Drogi Mlecznej zdołał między innymi zmienić pokojowo nastawione brontolity w zabójcze ultraliski. Jednak mimo tego nie było ani jednego śladu po protosach. Amon postanowił więc zostawić Nadświadomość samą sobie. Kiedy jednak ta odkryła, że chce doprowadzić do Armageddonu zaczęła więc szukać rozwiązania, jakie ocali zergi. Nie myślała jednak o ocaleniu protosów czy innych ras. Rój zaczął się szybko rozwijać dzięki kolejnym gatunkom. Wszystkie jednak były najczęściej wyłącznie na poziomie dzikich zwierząt, nie zaś zaawansowanych cywilizacji. Asymilacja sprawiła, że wiele planet odwiedzonych przez zergi zostało ogołoconych ze wszelkiego życia. W końcu jednak odkryto protosów. Pierworodni na początku nie mieli zbyt wielu szans, ostatecznie zdecydowali się wszcząć wojnę, w której każdy z zainfekowanych światów był oczyszczany ze wszelkiego życia, zainfekowanego czy nie. Nowa rasa thumb|262px|Wielka Wojna - pierwszy kontakt ludzi z zergami i protosami.Minęły stulecia. Pewnego razu, gdzieś w 2489 roku część zerglingów została znaleziona przez nową, nieznaną wcześniej rasę. Ci obcy, nazywający siebie terranami, szybko przykuli uwagę Nadświadomości, jednak obcy byli zatrzymywani przez imperialną flotę i templariuszy. W pewnym momencie Konfederacja Terran zdecydowała się dokonać eksperymentu sprawdzającego czy ich psionicy będą w stanie kontrolować te stworzenia. Eksperymenty przerwali jednak rebelianci zwani Synami Korhalu. Jednakże Nadświadomość, która na któtko zdołała przechwycić myśli, dostrzegła potencjał u terran, a także u samicy, która mogła kryć klucz do ocalenia zergów. Nazywała się Sarah Kerrigan i była Duchem. Rój postanowił więc powoli przygotować się do inwazji by zainfekować terran. Jednakże napad na ściśle tajne placówki Konfederacji dał marne owoce w postaci bezmyślnych marionetek. Protosi wiedzieli że nie mogą ryzykować. Kiedy w 2499 roku odkryli że zarodniki rozpleniły się na terrańskim świecie Chau Sara wysłali Tassadara, którego flota ekspedycyjna oczyszczała już wiele innych planet ze śladów zergów. Kiedy 8 grudnia tegoż roku dotarł do planety wahał się, ponieważ nie miał nigdy wcześniej do czynienia z wymordowaniem istot rozumnych. Pomimo tego wykonał rozkaz. U terran natomiast zapanowała panika, kiedy okazało się, że ludzkość nie jest sama we wszechświecie. Wybuchła przez to Wielka Wojna, znana również jako Wojna Pierwszego Kontaktu w świadomości ludzkiej. Tymczasem Rój ruszył również na bliźniaczą planetę - Mar Sarę. Zainfekowali centrum dowodzenia w miejscowości Pograniczne Rubieże. Szeryf Jim Raynor odkrył ślady tej rasy i zdołał w porę zniszczyć wylęgarnie, ale musiał również zlikwidował centrum, za co został aresztowany. Naczelnik, będący przyjacielem Raynora, musiał bronić planety przed obcymi. Kiedy okazało się, że generał Duke nie przydzieli posiłków z pomocą przyszli Synowie Korhalu. Ich przywódca - Arcturus Mengsk - zaoferował pomoc. Po 30 minutach od oblężenia Synowie ewakuowali planetę, a Raynor i Naczelnik, na rozkaz nowego przełożonego włamali się do Placówki Jacobsa, skąd zabrali dane o badaniach Konfederatów, między innymi o urządzeniu w postaci nadajnika psionicznego. Kiedy terranie uciekli zergi opanowali planetę, a protosi Tassadara oczyścili ciało niebieskie, tak jak zrobili to kilka tygodni wcześniej z Chau Sarą. Nadświadomość ścigała Synów i Konfederację, odkrywając że kobieta jest na planecie Antiga Większa. W trakcie ataku na planetę zaatakowali okręt Norad II. W zamian za ratunek Duke przystał do Mengska, podobnie jak wcześniej Raynor. Zergi zwabione później zostały mocą nadajnika psionicznego na siły Konfederatów. Terranie Arcturusa po raz kolejny uciekli Nadświadomości sprzed nosa, a gdy zergi opanowały Antigę przybył Tassadar ze swoją flotą, unicestwiając na planecie życie tak jak miało to miejsce w przypadku Chau Sary i Mar Sary. Królowa Ostrzy - nadzieja na ocalenie thumb|258px|Kerrigan odrodzona jako Królowa Ostrzy.Synowie Korhalu skierowali się na Tarsonis, stołeczną planetę Konfederacji. Dotarli tam w marcu 2500 roku. Buntownicy kierowani przez Duke'a rozstawili na planecie nadajniki psioniczne. Przeciwko temu zaprotestowała Kerrigan, którą poparł również Raynor. Mengsk, jaki to wszystko zaplanował, postanowił jednak nie słuchać sprzeciwu. Gdy jednak planetę zaczęły ratować oddziały Tassadara Synowie rozpoczęli ich niszczenie, jednak wkrótce po tym zergi rozpoczęły masowy atak na ich pozycję. Mengsk zostawił Kerrigan i jej oddział na pastwę obcych, co zakończyło się masakrą. Arcturus doprowadził do ludobójstwa wyłącznie dlatego, że ponad 10 lat temu podobny los, jednak z rąk Konfederatów, spotkał Korhal - jego ojczyznę. Miał to być akt zemsty na rządzie, a zergi i protosi tylko mu to ułatwili. Po tych wydarzeniach Mengsk ogłosił się imperatorem nowo powstałego Dominium Terran ze stolicą na rodzimym Korhalu w nowo wybudowanym mieście o nazwie Augustgrad, zaś Raynor zabrał swoich Komandosów i ustanowił z nich, lojalnych mu Synów Korhalu oraz resztek Konfederacji Terran nową grupę - Rekieterów. Poprzysiągł zemścić się za śmierć ukochanej i obalić dyktatora. Tymczasem Raynor i Mengsk wierzyli, że Sarah zginęła na Korhalu. Jakież jednak było ich późniejsze zdziwienie oraz przerażenie, gdy przybyli na Char, teraz bazę wypadową Roju Zergów. Okazało się, iż w tajemniczej poczwarce, emanującej potężne fale psioniczne, umieszczona była Kerrigan. Kiedy Raynor, wysłany przez Mengska generał Duke oraz protosi Tassadara walczyli między sobą oraz przeciwko zergom poczwarka się otworzyła, a ze środka wyszła odrodzona Sarah Kerrigan, teraz Królowa Ostrzy. Nadświadomość wierzyła bowiem, iż zdoła uwolnić zergi z niewoli i ocalić przed Amonem. Jednak Upadła Istota przewidziała to i widząc że Królowa Ostrzy będzie znacznie cenniejsza i wydajniejsza od Nadświadomości stwierdziła, iż nie jest jej potrzebna. W trakcie walk na Char przywódca protoskich wygnańców - Nerazimów - znany jako Zeratul zadał potężny cios zergom i wprowadził zamieszanie. Wykorzystując swoje moce w postaci Otchłani zabił Zasza, cerebrata kierującego szczepem Garm. Śmierć doprowadziła do zerwania więzi Garmu z Nadświadomością, przez co trzeba było wybić całą grupę, jednak na krótką chwilę doszło w trakcie zabijania Zasza do kontaktu Zeratula z istotą kierującą zergami. Odkrył jak powstała oraz co jest jej celem. A co gorsza - cel udało się osiągnąć. Lokalizacja Aiuru była już znana, a zergi zaatakowały całym stadem protoską ojczyznę. Na Char pozostało zaplecze Roju, w tym Kerrigan. Duke postanowił zniszczyć zergi, protosów i Rekieterów, ale nie mógł działać na trzy fronty. Dodatkowo Tassadar zdołał dogadać się z Raynorem, ratując jego ludzi przed Rojem, a Zeratul przystał do obu. Tak powstał sojusz, jaki miał nadzieję powstrzymać zergi. Wieść o ataku na Aiur zmusiła ich do powrotu, jednak Konklawe uznało Tassadara za zdrajcę, w związku z czym postanowiono go stracić wraz z resztą, którzy stanęli po jego stronie. Jednakże Fenix jaki dowodził wojskami w trakcie pierwszych starć z Rojem przed przybyciem Tassadara, Raynor oraz Artanis jaki ruszył za teraz uwięzionym powstanowili go uwolnić. Aldaris przewidział to i szykował się do zabicia ich, ale bardzo szybko zjawili się mroczni templariusze z Zeratulem na czele, którzy przeszkodzili w realizacji tego planu. Wkrótce potem sprzymierzeni zabili dwóch cerebratów, jacy bronili dostępu do przywódcy zergów - Gorna i bezimiennego dla nich. Tym samym kolejne ze szczepów - Baelrog i Grendel - zdziczały. Droga do Nadświadomości stanęła otworem. Wtedy to Tassadar na pokładzie Gantrithora poświęcił się i przy pomocy połączonej siły Khali oraz Otchłani zdołał zgładzić potwora. Kerrigan i cerebraci wyczuli to. Wielka Wojna zakończyła się, ale zaczęła się nowa. Wojna domowa w Roju Zergów thumb|280px|Flota DZZ była głównym wrogiem zergów w trakcie Wojny Szczepów.Na wieść o śmierci Nadświadomości Rój wpadł w panikę. Cerebraci pod wodzą Daggotha postanowili zbudować nową Nadświadomość, ale Królowa Ostrzy zabrała część zergów i stworzyła własną frakcję wiedząc co zrobiła Nadświadomość. Amon manipulował nią tak, by przejęła władzę nad Rojem, a cerebraci zostali zgładzeni. Wybuchła wojna domowa w Roju, szerzej jednak znana pod nazwą Wojny Szczepów. Żeby mieć większą władzę Kerrigan postanowiła skontaktować się z protosami na Shakuras, gdzie ukryli się również Zeratul, Raynor, Artanis i Fenix. Udało jej się wpłynąc na Raszagal, nerazimską matriarchinię, dokonując przejęcia kontroli nad jej umysłem. Aldaris, który to odkrył, został zamordowany przez Sarę, jaka już osiągnęła swoje, ponieważ dzięki niej protosi osłabili Nadświadomość. Chociaż jej własne zergi zostały zgładzone to jednak udało jej się wykluczyć z gry na jakiś czas Nerazimów, którzy zdołali zabić kilku znaczących cerebratów, jacy sprawowali pieczę nad tworzeniem nowej Nadświadomości. Wkrótce potem dowiedziała się o pojawieniu się nowej siły - Dyrektoriacie Zjednoczonej Ziemi. Wiedząc że mogą zaszkodzić Rojowi wysłała Samira Durana, by ten jako przywódca Konfederackiego Ruchu Oporu wsparł Ziemian w walkach z Dominium i protosami. Następnie sama nawiązała kontakt z Raynorem, gdzie poprosiła Jima i Artanisa o uratowanie Mengska i ucieczkę razem z nim przez Aiur. Dowodzeni przez admirała Gerarda DuGalle'a odkryli że Duran jest zdrajcą i stracili wiceadmirała Aleksieja Stiukowa, ale to nie miało większego znaczenia. Ku zaskoczeniu Kerrigan Rój Daggotha został przejęty i powstał Zniewolony Szczep DZZ. Razem z Jimem, Mengskiem i Fenixem udało jej się stworzyć siłę zdolną zgładzić DZZ. Jednak w chwili wyzwolenia Korhalu zaatakowała własnych sojuszników, z jej ręki poległ generał Duke oraz Fenix. Raynor i Mengsk poprzysięgli zemstę. Wkrótce potem, kiedy DZZ był skończony, Sarah uprowadziła Raszagal i zmusiła Nerazimów do wybicia pozostałych przy życiu cerebratów. Wtedy Zeratul odkrył co się działo z matriarchinią. Przedzierając się przez zergi znalazł się w okrążeniu, gdzie następnie zmuszony był zabić ukochaną przywódczynię Mrocznych Templariuszy. Wiedząc że na zawsze będzie wygnańcem Królowa Ostrzy puściła go wolno. Kiedy stało się jasne, że Rój znów jest jednością i stanowi największą siłę w Koprulu DuGalle, Artanis i Mengsk połączyli siły, ale nawet to nie wystarczyło, by pokonać przywódczynię zergów. Arcturus powrócił na Korhal, gdzie rozpoczął budowę floty przeciwko obcym i zwalczanie rebeliantów, najbardziej jednak Rekieterów Raynora, jacy stali się szybko tym, czym jego Synowie Korhalu w czasach Starej Konfederacji. Protosi mianowali Artanisa hierarchą nowej frakcji - Daelaamów, którzy ustanowili Protektorat Protosów jako wspólne państwo Khalaitów i Nerazimów. Tymczasem po zgładzeniu Drugiej Nadświadomości i wszystkich cerebratów z Daggothem na czele Kerrigan wstrzymała się z atakiem ostatecznym. Cztery lata spokoju Kerrigan na następne 4 lata stała się bezwolnym pionkiem w rękach Amona. Nakazał jej się wstrzymać z inwazją na Dominium i Daelaamów, pokazując jej proroctwo. Rozpoczęły się przygotowania Roju Zergów. Cerebratów zastąpiły naziemne wersje królowych, utworzono więcej lewiatanów, wprowadzono też tumory biomasy zamiast kolonii, a także wyewoluowało nowe organizmy jak nadzorcy, karakany, tępiciele oraz brutaliski. Rój rozwinął się w jedną z najlepiej zmodernizowanych armii w Koprulu, stając się potęgą, która mogła łatwo powalić terran oraz protosów na kolana. Kończąc ze zdziczałymi zergami Królowa Ostrzy była niekwestionowaną przywódczynią całej rasy. A przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało, ponieważ Upadła Istota nie pozwalała jej na wiele rzeczy. Żądna zemsty na Mengsku Sarah znajdowała się pod jego kontrolą, a Królowa Ostrzy była jej mrocznym alter ego. Wyzbyła się resztek człowieczeństwa i już całkowicie stała się zergiem. Amon ukazał jej samej wizję przyszłości - triumf zergów nad terranami, ostateczną klęskę protosów oraz wyzwolenie przez hybrydy mrocznej energii, która miała następnie zgasić wszelkie światło i przeinaczyć kosmos wedle marzeń Xel'naga. By to jednak mógł zrobić potrzebował ciała. Wobec tego przywódczyni Roju rozpoczęła przygotowywanie rasy na nadchodzące zmiany, tak aby bez względu na dzieło Amona rasa przetrwała i mogła się później na nich odgryźć poprzez pochłonięcie esencji hybryd, ich asymilację oraz zniszczenie Upadłego na zawsze. Dodatkowo Kerrigan dowiedziała się, iż to ona jest kluczem do ocalenia tego wszechświata. Poszukiwania Ogniwa thumb|274px|Królowa Ostrzy ostrzega Zeratula o nadejściu Xel'naga.Amon dowiedział się w pewnym momencie, że istnieje Fundacja Moebiusa, której przywódcą jest Valerian Mengsk, syn imperatora. Co więcej młodzieniec zdołał poznać proroctwo z Ulaan, a dzięki temu dowiedział się o Ogniwie - prastarym urządzeniu, jakie mogło pochłonąć esencję Królowej Ostrzy i przywrócić Kerrigan ludzką postać. Upadły doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, jakie następca tronu Dominium Terran przejawia. Dlatego wysłał Samira Durana pod nowym pseudonimem - doktora Emila Naruda - do zinfiltrowania organizacji celem sprawdzenia, czy można jej użyć w nadchodzącym konflikcie. Jednak największym szokiem było to, iż jeden z fragmentów artefaktu terranie odkryli na Mar Sarze. Nie byli to jednak żołnierze Mengska, a Raynora. Rekieterzy przejęli go, po czym zamierzali oddać Fundacji. Właśnie wtedy Amon wydał Rojowi komendę ataku. Celem było zdobycie pozostałych artefaktów, a następnie zebranie ostatniego fragmentu, przy okazji niszcząc Dominium Terran. Marionetkowa Królowa Ostrzy posłuchała rozkazu. Chociaż Rój zaatakował Mar Sarę to jednak terranie i artefakt uciekli. Wkrótce potem zergi zaatakowały planetę Monlyth, którą zajmowali Tal'darimowie, wyznawcy Upadłej Istoty. Poszukiwały tego samego - części Ogniwa - a zdrada protoskich sojuszników przez zdradzieckiego Xel'naga wydaje się wówczas najbardziej prawdopodobna. Praktycznie zawsze Rekieterzy wyprzedzali Rój. W międzyczasie jego siły dokonywały kolejnych zniszczeń na planetach: upadły między innymi Agria i Czerwona Skała III, zaatakowane zostały też światy umojańskie i kel-moriańskie; wirus hiperewolucyjny przeniósł się na wiele światów, w tym także na ośrodek dla uchodźców z całego sektora o nazwie Meinhoff. Kryzys pogłębiło także ujawnienie prawdy o zbrodni Arcturusa sprzed czterech lat. W kluczowym momencie Kerrigan posłała swoje siły na Tyrador VIII, główną siedzibę Fundacji Moebiusa by przejąć dane o artefaktach oraz zdobyć przewagę nad Raynorem. Rekieterzy okazali się jednak sprytniejsi i ocalili Naruda oraz dane, a Sarę zostawili z niczym. Stało się jasne, że artefakty są celem Królowej Ostrzy ze względu na swoją moc. Raynor był zdecydowany, by zniszczyć Rój i Kerrigan na zawsze. Jednocześnie czyn Sary sprawił, że Amon przestał już potrzebować zergi, w związku z czym rozpoczął gromadzenie pozostałych zdziczałych i stworzył początki własnego szczepu. Kiedy z Typhona XI Jim zdołał zebrać strzeżony przez Tal'darimów artefakt, jak to zrobił wcześniej z tym na Xil wyruszył na spotkanie z właścicielem Fundacji. Odkrycie, że syn jego największego wroga nim jest było zaskoczeniem, tym niemniej zszokowała go inna wiadomość - artefakty były fragmentami większego i można je było wykorzystać do stworzenia urządzenia, jakie mogło przywrócić Kerrigan jej terrańską postać. Chociaż ludzie Raynora się buntowali ostatecznie stanęli po stronie komandora i ruszyli po ostatni artefakt, by następnie ruszyć wraz z siłami Valeriana z ofensywą na Char. Atak ten okazał się dosyć sporym zaskoczeniem dla Królowej Ostrzy. Wezwała wszystkie sługi do powrotu na bazę wypadową Roju. Jednocześnie jednak sama miała kilka asów w rękawie, z których postanowiła skorzystać. Atak połączonych sił terrańskich, chociaż ze sporymi stratami, zmusił zergi do walki o swój przybrany dom. Po długim i krwawym oblężeniu bazy terran ostatecznie Rój został przetrzebiony przez Ogniwo, a Kerrigan uwolniona od mutagenów obcych. Czyn ten zniweczył też plany Amona - dzięki wyzwoleniu spod jego władzy Sarah mogła faktycznie stać się nadzieją na ocalenie. Rój zdziesiątkowany thumb|260px|Nova kieruje atakiem na XT39323 celem zabicia Kerrigan.Zwycięstwo na Char doprowadziło do unicestwienia jedności Roju Zergów. Od teraz każda Matka Szczepu była podległa samej siebie i wybuchła druga wojna domowa w Roju. Najsilniejszą z nich była Zagara, będąca również uczennicą Kerrigan. Tymczasem sama Królowa Ostrzy, przywrócona do ludzkiej formy, została zabrana przez Rekieterów i Valeriana do jednej z placówek Moebiusa, ciągle uciekając przed ścigającymi ich od bazy wypadowej zergów floty imperatora. Ojciec był zaskoczony postawą syna w obronie Jima i Sary, tym bardziej więc doszło do rozłamu w szeregach Dominium. Część pod dowództwem generała Warfielda została na Char i posłuchała się swojego monarchy, inni natomiast, którzy znali Valeriana, wypowiedzieli posłuszeństwo Arcturusowi i rozpoczęli otwarty bunt, stając się Renegatami Dominium, by następnie stać się Rekieterami. Młody Mengsk, Kerrigan i Raynor uciekli do przestrzeni Protektoratu Umojańskiego, gdzie znaleźli bazę w postaci XT39323, ściśle tajnej bazy tegoż rządu, który stał się kryjówką rebeliantów. W 2505 roku, po kilku miesiącach ukrywania się miejsce to zaatakowały siły Dominium kierowane przez November Terrę. Jej zadaniem było znaleźć i zabić byłą Królową Ostrzy. Nie udało jej się to, ale zdołała pojmać Raynora. Niemożliwość uratowania go przez młodego Mengska oraz Hornera doprowadziła do rozstania się Kerrigan z ludźmi Jima, którego ruszyła szukać. Wkrótce potem Arcturus obwieścił że został on aresztowany i rozstrzelany przez pluton egzekucyjny. Wściekła kobieta znalazła wobec tego swojego lewiatana, co rozpoczęło odbudowę jedności Roju. Królowa Ostrzy powróciła, choć słaba i ludzka. Z pomocą Iszy i Abatura przywróciła kilka z organizmów, a także rzuciła Zagarę na kolana. Dziedzictwo Zerusa thumb|250px|Zergi Kerrigan po jej mutacji.W trakcie jej kampanii odbudowy pozycji w Roju na jej "okręt" wdarł się nieproszony gość. Był nim Mroczny Prałat Zeratul. Po krótkim starciu Kerrigan szykowała się żeby go zabić, dziwiąc się czemu nie walczy z nią. Protoss powstrzymał ją natychmiastowym wzięciem ją za głowę, pokazując telepatycznie w jednej chwili mityczną planetę pełną dżungli i tajemniczych zergów karmiących się esencją zabitych by ewoluować oraz przetrwać - Zerus. W ramach informacji dodał, że tylko tak uwolni zergi z niewoli oraz ocali wszechświat przed Upadłym Xel'naga. I tak oto Rój wyruszył na planetę. Wiele z jego istot było zaskoczonych jak znane ze zmieniana całych planet pełnych lasów i pól w jałowe skalne pustynie kosmiczne mogły powstać w takim miejscu. Napotkali też owych tajemniczych pobratymców, którzy byli Pierwotnymi Zergami. Zamiast jednak im pomóc okazali wrogość, nazywając Rój mianem spaczonego stada. Kerrigan nie wiedziała o co chodzi, lecz wkrótce wszystko się wyjaśniło, gdy udało im się przebudzić największego z Pierwotnych, Zurvana - Amon obdarzył sługi Sary świadomością zbiorową, co było najstraszliwszym ze wszystkich losem. Jednocześnie kobieta dowiedziała się jak wyzwolić zergi: musiała stać się Pierwotną Królową Ostrzy poprzez wejście do niej i ewolucję w poczwarce w Pierwotnej Niecce Rozrodczej, czyli miejscu gdzie pierwszy zerg przyszedł na świat, a drugi go pożarł i stał się czymś więcej. Pomimo oblężenia ze strony pierwotnych Rój Zergów odparł wszelkich oponentów, choć bardzo szybko ewoluowali, tworząc między innymi mutaliski i hydraliski, wcześniej będące na wyposażeniu jedynie przez przybyłą na Zerus frakcję. Zergi szybko zaczęły odkrywać swoje dziedzictwo, kiedy Kerrigan przeistoczyła się na powrót w straszliwą Królową Ostrzy, ale wolną od wpływów Amona. Tym samym Rój stał się wolny od jego podszeptów. Zabijając przywódców stad oraz zdradzieckiego Zurvana Sarah stała się najpotężniejszą istotą w historii wszechświata, zabierając ze sobą Dehakę, który widząc jej potęgę postanowił się sprzymierzyć. Tym samym Pierwotne weszły w skład Roju na swoich warunkach, między innymi w celu zgromadzenia swojej własnej esencji. Sojusz z Rekieterami [[Plik:Lewiatan_i_Hyperion_przy_Stacji_Atlas.png|thumb|270px|''Hyperion'' razem z Lewiatanem Królowej Ostrzy atakują Morosa i stację Atlas.]]Po załatwieniu spraw na Zerusie Kerrigan ruszyła, by zemścić się na Mengsku. W międzyczasie skontaktował się z nią tajemniczy zerg, jaki nie podał Rojowi tożsamości. Jak się okazało na miejscu był to Aleksiej Stiukow, zabity w trakcie Wojny Szczepów wiceadmirał Floty Ekspedycyjnej Dyrektoriatu Zjednoczonej Ziemi. Został wskrzeszony przez tajemniczego cerebratę imieniem Kaloth, w jakiś sposób odinfekowany przez Rekieterów i protosów, po czym schwytany przez doktora Emila Naruda trafił na stację Skygeirr, gdzie był ofiarą ponownej infekcji wirusem hiperewolucyjnym, w wyniku czego zmieniony został w potwora - pół-człowieka, pół-zerga. Kerrigan pomogła mu zniszczyć lokalny program hybryd oraz jego sojuszników - lokalny oddział Dominium wspomagany przez podlegającą mu Fundację Moebiusa oraz Tal'darimów wyznających Amona, Upadłego Xel'Naga. Ostatecznie Sarah walczyła z Narudem i choć zwyciężyła, została ciężko ranna. Zagara zaniosła ją na pokład lewiatana, gdzie Królowa Ostrzy wyleczyła się z zadanych przez Xel'nagę służącego Amonowi ran. Odkryła też przerażającą prawdę - jako poprzednia Królowa była marionetką, Upadły stworzył jej drugą, złowrogą osobowość, a gdy kilka miesięcy wcześniej Raynor i Warfield użyli na Char artefaktu, okazało się że wessał jej esencję i moce niczym gąbka, co pozwoliło uwolnić Xel'naga z więzienia. Postanowiła zatem najpierw zemścić Kerrigan dowiedziała się jednak w międzyczasie ważnej rzeczy. Mengsk zrzucił na Char komunikatory nadawczo-odbiorcze, a kiedy nawiązał kontakt z Królową Ostrzy wówczas odpowiedział, że Raynor żyje i jest jego kartą przetargową, bowiem jeśli jej ukochany ma żyć, Sarah miałaby wycofać wszystkie swoje siły z przestrzeni Dominium w tym z dala od Korhalu. Oczywiście oznaczałoby to jednocześnie kapitulację. Wściekła kobieta postanowiła skontaktować się z Rekieterami, na czele których teraz stali Horner i syn Arcturusa. Chociaż Valerian nie ufał jej, Matt stwierdził iż jeżeli jest choć cień szansy, że jego stary przyjaciel żyje, ruszy po niego. Wobec tego buntownicy odbili z rąk Miry Han pułkownika Orlana, najlepszego deszyfratora w terrańskiej przestrzeni. Bez niego znalezienie Jima było niemożliwe. Złamanie systemów bezpieczeństwa trochę zajęło, jednak udało się ustalić, iż ukochany Sary znajduje się na statku Moros, który co godzinę skacze w nadprzestrzeń i że będzie odnawiał zapasy, ale niedługo miał odnowić zapasy na stacji Atlas, co trwać będzie tylko godzinę. Valerian i Matt umówili się, że wyślą swojego człowieka, ale Sarah stwierdziła że to jest jej sprawa i nikt inny nie powinien się wtrącać. Wkrótce lewiatan wbił macki w statek, a Hyperion ubezpieczał kolosa. Władczyni zergów przebiła się, a lewiatan wspomógł ją wysyłając kilka ze swoich jednostek przeciwko pilnującym więzienie. Arcturus przewidział jednakże jej zamiary i rozpoczął autodestrukcję statku, poczynając od mostka, mówiąc jej iż to ona jest odpowiedzialna za jego śmierć. Znajdujący się tam terranie usiłowali za wszelką cenę powstrzymać obcych, stwierdzając że lepiej jak zginą w walce niż w eksplozji Morosa. Ostatecznie Kerrigan zdołała zabić wrogów Roju, ustabilizować sekcję więzienną na statku i odbić Raynora, który był wstrząśnięty jej przemianą. Po tym zdarzeniu Jim powrócił na swój statek, a Sarah na lewiatana, choć obydwoje w tym samym czasie byli bardzo wściekli na siebie nawzajem i nie chcieli z nikim rozmawiać. Korhal thumb|272px|Królowa Ostrzy prowadzi Rój do ataku na Korhal.W kwietniu 2505 roku Sarah rozpoczęła przygotowania zunifikowanego już Roju Zergów do ataku na Korhal. Wiedziała jednak, że zginą miliony. Dlatego skontaktowała się ponownie z Rekieterami. Valerian poprosił ją, by rozpoczęła inwazję od regionów słabo zaludnionych, co pozwoliłoby mu na ewakuację planety z cywili. Kerrigan zgodziła się na to, wiedząc jednak iż bitwa będzie przez to znacznie utrudniona. Rozkazała wysłać oddziały na tereny pustynne, gdzie od razu przybyła armia Dominium. Celem Królowej Ostrzy był sektor imperialny, w którym znajdował się Pałac Imperialny, gdzie ukrywał się imperator. Zergi rozpoczęły zakładanie swoich uli, skupiając uwagę nie na podboju planety tylko na siedzibie tyrana. Zergom udało się ustanowić przyczółek, a także z pomocą pierwotnych pod wodzą Dehaki zniszczyć zakłócacz psioniczny, który rozwalał zergi przy pomocy ataku na ich połączenie ze świadomością zbiorową. Rekieterzy ewakuowali tymczasem populację. W pewnym momencie jednak doszło do zmiany decyzji. Sarah oznajmiła, że musi atakować teraz, ale syn Arcturusa upierał się by się wstrzymywała. Robiła co mogła, między innymi opierała trudniejsze drogi, byle tylko dać czas buntownikom. Słysząc te słowa Raynor rozkazał młodemu Mengskowi i Hornerowi zabrać inne okręty i kontynuować ewakuację, a sam ruszył Hyperionem na pozycję Kerrigan, by wspomóc ją w walce przeciwko Gwardii Imperialnej. Sektor był dosyć silnie broniony, co więcej oddziały skupiły się wkrótce na krążowniku. W desperackiej akcji Mengsk wysłał Odyna przeciwko zergom i ich sojusznikom, mając nadzieję że w ten sposób odeprze wrogie natarcie. Jednak kolos został zniszczony, a dodatkowo siły Królowej Ostrzy zniszczyła oddziały uniemożliwiające Zagarze, Stiukowowi i Dehace przybycie do tego regionu, co poskutkowało zniszczeniem wrogich baz. Mengsk był w pałacu i czekał na Sarę, pomimo tego że ta zniszczyła jego elitę wojskową. Zamiast uciec przedstawił jej broń, która była najskuteczniejszą osłoną przed nią - artefakt, jaki uratował ją z łap Amona. Gdy go odpalił, moc była dostrojona tak, by zadać kobiecie niewyobrażalny ból. Za pierwszym razem trwało to krótko i Kerrigan zdołałaby wstać, lecz wkrótce Mengsk użył tego drugi raz, uniemożliwiając jej wstanie. Arcturus chciał ją zabić, ale w porę zjawił się Raynor, który rzucił zdradzieckim przywódcą do przodu. Przypadkowo zniszczył on uderzeniem ręki swój pilot kontrolny, co uniemożliwiło włączenie urządzenia Xel'naga. Wkrótce potem ukochana Jima zdołała wrócić do pełni sił. Wściekła i żądna śmierci tego, który zostawił ją pięć lat temu na Tarsonis rzuciła się na niego, wbijając ostrza w jego barki, przybijając do ściany, a następnie ładując w niego olbrzymią ilość energii psionicznej, która doprowadziła do jego eksplozji. Dopełniwszy zemsty Sarah pożegnała Jamesa i zabrała zergi ze swojej planety. Druga Wielka Wojna została zakończona, a Rój odszedł z sektora, by znaleźć i zniszczyć Upadłego. Wojna Ostateczna n n Dalsze losy n n Organizacje n n Rodzaje zergów Rój Zergów n n Pierwotne Zergi n n Zdziczałe Zergi n n Kultura n n Armia n n Ciekawostki *Ku pamięci zergów gracze wprowadzili do języka angielskiego czasownik "zerging", co oznacza produkcję olbrzymiej ilości tanich jednostek i atak nimi przy wsparciu lepszych. *Los zergów (zniewolenie przez niewyobrażalne zło) stanowi aluzję do losu orków z WarCraft III. en:Zerg ---- Jednostki Jednostki zergów są stosunkowo tanie, potrafią się regenerować i (oprócz jednostek latających) potrafią zakopywać się pod ziemię. Jednostki zergów wykluwają się z larwy, tworząc wcześniej kokon. Larwy powstają w Wylęgarni (i w jej późniejszych stadiach), która może wytworzyć maksymalnie 3 larwy. Taktyka zergów jest prosta: wybudować jak najwięcej jednostek bojowych i "zasypać" nimi przeciwnika. Larwa_zergów.jpg|Larwa, to z niej pochodzą wszystkie organizmy zergów|link=Larwa Drone.jpg|Robotnica, jednostka robotnicza|link=Robotnica Nadrządca.jpg|Nadrządca, pełni rolę Magazynu i transportowca|link=Nadrządca Zergling.jpg|Zergling, jednostka walki wręcz zergów, tania jednostka|link=Zergling Hydralisk.jpg|Hydralisk, jednostka walki dystansowej zergów, tania jednostka|link=Hydralisk Tępiciel.jpg|Tępiciel, jednostka samobójcza, powstała ze zmutowania zerglinga|link=Tępiciel Nadzorca.jpg|Nadzorca, zmieniona forma Nadrządcy, może wykrywać zamaskowane jednostki wroga|link=Nadzorca Karakan.jpg|Karakan, jednostka walki naziemnej, szybka i zwinna|link=Karakan Infektor.png|Infektor, jednostka pojawiająca się w StarCraft II, produkuje Zainfekowanych Terran|link=Infektor Mutalisk.png|Mutalisk, podstawowa jednostka powietrzna. Dzięki Czerwiowi Glewiowemu może atakować aż 3 cele|link=Mutalisk Obrzydlistwo.JPEG|Obrzydlistwo, powietrzna jednostka samobójcza|link=Obrzydlistwo |Królowa, rozwinięty organizm zergów, służy do rozwoju bazy|link=Królowa |Ultralisk, ciężka jednostka walki naziemnej|link=Ultralisk |Żmij, jednostkalatająca, skuteczna przeciw siłom na wyższych miejscach pola bitwy i przeciw dużym jednostkom|link=Żmij Czyhacz.jpg|Czyhacz, zmutowany w "czołg zergów" Hydralisk|link=Czyhacz Strażnik_SC1.jpg|Strażnik, jednostka walki powietrze-ziemia, wyparta przez Rządcę Szczepu|link=Strażnik Skaziciel.jpg|Skaziciel, jednostka walki z innymi siłami powietrznymi|link=Skaziciel Nydus_Worm.jpg|Czerw Nydusowy, przerzuca inne jednostki zergów na teren walk|link=Czerw Nydusowy Ultralisk.jpg|Ultralisk, ciężka i masywna jednostka walki naziemnej|link=Ultralisk No Image.png|Broodling, bardzo słaba i nieefektywna jednostka zergów|link=Broodling Zainfekowany_terranin.jpg|Zainfekowany terranin, jednostka walki dystansowej, podobnie jak Hydralisk|link=Zainfekowany Terranin Rządca_Szczepu.jpg|Rządca Szczepu, jednostka doskonała do walki z jednostkami naziemnymi|link=Rządca Szczepu Nosiciel_Roju.jpg|Nosiciel Roju, atakuje innymi istotami, jest wyjątkowo szybki|link=Nosiciel Roju Brutalisk.jpg|Brutalisk, silny i masywny zerg, skuteczny przeciw siłom ładowym, jak i powietrznym|link=Brutalisk Lewiatan.jpg|Lewiatan, "krążownik" zergów|link=Lewiatan Budynki Sercem bazy zergów jest Wylęgarnia, które ewoluuje w Leże, a następnie w Ul. Wylęgarnia wytwarza fioletową maź zwaną Biomasą, na której Robotnica może ewoluować w budynek. Aby powiększyć obszar, na którym można budować, należy albo postawić nowe Wylęgarnie (najlepiej przy nowych złożach minerałów i gazu) lub wybudować Tumor Biomasy. Każdy budynek posiada zdolność powolnej regeneracji, nie można ich naprawiać. Dostępne budowle Zergi nie mają struktur. Ich Robotnice mutują w nowe organizmy, które jako tako można nazwać budowlami. Są one zdolne do regeneracji. Wszystkie (oprócz Wylęgarnii) muszą być stawiane na biomasie. Wylęgarnia.jpg|Wylęgarnia, pełni rolę Centrum Dowodzenia u zergów, może mutować w Leże, a ono - w Ul|link=Wylęgarnia Ul.jpg|Ul, ulepszona Wylęgarnia, pozwala przekształcać Żmije|link=Ul Leże.jpg|Leże, ulepszony Ul|link=Leże No Image.png|Kolonia Biomasy, wyparta przez Kręgowije i Pełzacze Zarodnikowe, mogła zmieniać się w obronę przeciw lądową lub przeciwlotniczą|link=Kolonia Biomasy Ekstraktor.jpg|Ekstraktor, dzięki niemu Robotnice mogą wydobywać Wespan|link=Ekstraktor Niecka_rozrodcza.jpg|Budynek wymagany do produkcji Zerglingów. W nim dochodzi do niektórych ulepszeń związanych z Zerglingami. Wymagany do produkcji Kolonii Karakanów i Legowiska Hyrdalisków|link=Niecka rozrodcza Jama infekcji.jpg|Budynek pozwalający mutować z larw Infektory i Nosicieli Roju|link=Jama Infekcji Kolonia karakanów.jpg|Budowla pozwalająca przekształcać larwy w Karakany|link=Kolonia Karakanów Większa Iglica.jpg|Budynek pozwala mutować Rządców Szczepu ze Skazicieli|link=Większa Iglica Kręgowij.jpg|Budynek ofensywny wymagający Niecki Rozrodczej|link=Kręgowij Pełzacz zarodnikowy.jpg|Budynek ofensywny atakujący jednostki latające|link=Pełzacz Zarodnikowy Komora_ewolucyjna.jpg|W niej zachodzą ulepszenia związane z atakiem i obroną jednostek naziemnych. Wymagana do wybudowania Kolonii Zarodników.|link=Komora Ewolucyjna Nora_hydralisków.jpg|Budynek wymagany do produkcji Hydralisków. W nim dochodzi do niektórych ulepszeń związanych z Hydraliskami|link=Nora Hydralisków Gniazdo_tępicieli.jpg|Gniazdo Tępicieli, pozwala na mutację zerglingów w Tępicieli|link=Gniazdo Tępicieli No Image.png|Gniazdo Królowej, było potrzebne do hodowania pierwszych Królowych|link=Gniazdo Królowej Iglica.jpg|Budynek wymagany do produkcji Mutalisków. W tym budynku zachodzą ulepszenia związane z siłami powietrznymi. Może ewoluować w Wielką Iglicę|link=Iglica Nydus_Network.jpg|Podziemny tunel posiadający dwa wyjścia, po mutacji pierwotnej części można za darmo zmutować drugą gdziekolwiek na biomasie, jednak po zniszczeniu jednej części ginie i druga|link=Sieć Nydusowa No Image.png|Budynek był wymagany do produkcji Żmijów. W tym budynku nabywa się specjalne zdolności Żmija|link=Góra Żmijów Pieczara_ultralisków.jpg|Budynek wymagany do produkcji Ultralisków. W nim dochodzi do niektórych ulepszeń związanych z nimi|link=Pieczara Ultralisków Wirofag.jpg|Budynek, który jest celem zniszczenia w misji Upadek Haven|link=Wirofag Działo zarodnikowe.jpg|Budynek niemożliwy do zbudowania, posiada się go w swoim roju w kampanii Heart of the Swarm|link=Działo Zarodnikowe Gniazdo Plagi.jpg|Budynek występujący w misji Ogień na niebie, atakujący Gorgonę|link=Gniazdo Zmory Napęd nadświetlny Zergi nie mają maszyn, ale posiadają za to odpowiednie organizmy z substancjami właściwymi w ciałach, by tworzyć tunele nadświetlne. Mogą to robić nadrządcy i lewiatani. W przeszłości potrafiła to robić również Nadświadomość i przenosić się z jednej planety na drugą. Zergi potrafią przenieść się na odległość równą protosom - w ciągu jednej godziny dotrzeć z Char na Aiur. Jednak konieczność rozproszenia sił na całe sektory uniemożliwia atak całymi dostępnymi środkami na jedną planetę. Jednak w 2500 roku całe dowództwo Roju przeniosło się na stolicę Imperium Protosów, gdzie w wyniku ataku Tassadara zginęła większość cerebratów i Nadświadomość, co zakończyło Wielką Wojnę i rozpoczęło Wojnę Szczepów. Ciekawostki Znane zergi Kerrigan po wyważeniu drzwi.PNG|Sarah Louise Kerrigan (przez 4 lata była zergiem, obecnie hybryda terranki i pierwotnego zerga), Królowa Ostrzy, władczyni Roju Zergów|link=Sarah Kerrigan Infested Alexei.jpg|Aleksiej Stiukow, dawny wiceadmirał Dyrektoriatu Zjednoczonej Ziemi, obecnie władca Nowego Roju|link=Aleksiej Stiukow Overmind.jpg|Nadświadomość, istota powstała przez plan Amona, zginęła ostatecznie w 2500 roku|link=Nadświadomość Isza.jpg|Isza, "adiutant" zergów|link=Isza Abatur.jpg|Abatur, mistrz ewolucji|link=Abatur Zagara.jpg|Zagara, przywódczyni szczepu na Char|link=Zagara Pierwotne zergi Dehaka.jpg|Dehaka, przywódca stada Dehaki|link=Dehaka Zurvan Starożytny.jpg|Zurvan Przedwieczny, pomocnik Kerrigan, zabity przez nią po próbie zdrady i uwięzienia na Zerusie|link=Zurvan Przedwieczny Kraith.jpg|Kraith, zabity przez Kerrigan|link=Kraith Brakk.jpg|Brakk, zabity przez Kerrigan|link=Brakk Slivan.jpg|Slivan, Matka Przestrzeni, zabita przez Kerrigan|link=Slivan Yagdra.jpg|Yagdra, zabita przez Kerrigan|link=Yagdra Cerebraci, podkomendni Nadświadomości Cerebrat.png|Araq, lider szczepu Jormungard|link=Araq Cerebrat.png|Auza, lider szczepu Incubus|link=Auza Cerebrat.png|Daggoth, "starszy cerebrat", lider szczepu Tiamat i Renegackiego Szczepu Daggotha, zergów wrogich Królowej Ostrzy|link=Daggoth Cerebrat.png|Gorn, lider szczepu Baelrog|link=Gorn Cerebrat.png|Kagg, lider szczepu Surtur|link=Kagg Cerebrat.png|Kaloth, tajemniczy cerebrat, twórca Nowego Roju|link=Kaloth Cerebrat.png|Nargil, lider szczepu Fenris|link=Nargil Cerebrat.png|Zargil, lider szczepu Sennith|link=Zargil Cerebrat.png|Zasz, lider szczepu Garm, cerebrat zabity przez Zeratula|link=Zasz Cerebrat.png|Cerebrat sterowany przez gracza, miał chronić poczwarkę z Kerrigan|link=Cerebrat (kampania zergów) Kategoria:Zergi Kategoria:Rasy